Snake, Son of Bard
by Titania Le Fey
Summary: An Escape from New York Lord of the Rings crossover that I wrote for a friend.
1. Certain Death

He was a rogue, an outlaw in all of Middle Earth. Men wanted him dead. The elves did not trust him. He'd wronged too many for the devastation that had happened when Sauron came back and began expanding his territory. No one aided his home and he had lost everything. He had been a noble knight of men, nearly a ranger but his valor was at times for glory. His ruler and king had been gone for years. His family and everything he knew had gone to hell with him.

With armies in advance the world could not afford to let any man behind. Everyone had to fight or what happened to his home would be the whole of Middle Earth. That was what drove him to ride toward what might be certain death. He had to make it to Théoden's people riding toward Helm's Deep. It was too much like his own people. The last stand of a people pushed to the brink.

Cresting the hill, Snake's black stallion pranced while he watched the column moving toward him. Scouts were coming and it was now or never. He spurred his horse to a walk and made his way toward the king, past the scouts. One turned to watch him but he couldn't be distracted. Reining in his horse he waited for Théoden to appraise him.

That's when the advisor came up. The king's eyes narrowed and Snake prepared for the worst. The critical eyes were still on him. The authority in the man before him was almost too much but Snake never backed down.

"Why is it the one they have named the Snake has come to me?"

The two stallions snorted at each other. Snake met the man's eyes with his own. "To help your people have the chance mine were never given by you or anyone else who never came."

Théoden's expression faltered. Snake knew what he said was the truth. His people had sent pleas for aid. After weeks of holding out and waiting not men or elves or dwarves came to their aid.

"What can you do? I've heard too many rumors."

Snake was about to tell Théoden when the call came up from the scouts. Snake's slow smile appeared as he began wheeling his armored horse around.

"Kill wargs." Snake said nothing else before riding after Théoden's own men. He knew words were cheap but action was what assured a king that the men who fought in his presence were honorable. Snake didn't care about that. He was here to do what he had done best, make war on the forces of Sauron. 


	2. Valarauko

  
Snake's horse thundered after the rest back to the hill he'd just descended. He could see them coming up fast, dozens of wargs. Valarauko threw his head as ready to fight as his rider. He drew his Harad scimitar and tightened his hands in the reins before charging. His light armor allowed him freedom while his horse's scale and plate of mithril guaranteed his mount safety. 

Snake's one eye focused as he watched the wargs pick targets. One came at him jumping to dislodge him. Valarauko rose up and kicked the beast in the chest, Snake's legs tightened to his mount as he slashed the warg taking part of its head away. His stallion knew to move, trampling the orc now without beast as he turned to face the next attacker. This one went down easier but distracted them from the riderless warg hunting.

Snake never saw the hit that threw him from horseback. He hit the ground swordless and rolled from the impact of the beast. The warg bore down on him and Snake kicked it in the jaw trying to force it into retreat. Heavy silver-steel clad hooves drove into its side. The great beast turned on Valarauko.

Teeth penetrated between the scales at his stallions haunches. Still without a sword Snake grasped for the first thing he could use. Picking up a heavy stone he hurled it at the beast. It impacted in the eye and when the beast released his horse he was looking into a similar face with one destroyed eye. The warg circled and Snake turned following its every move. He was focused and when it leaped to kill Snake drew the long dagger hidden in his bracers. It plunged deep into the destroyed eye dropping the creature at his side.

His eye surveyed the field as he collected his sword. The others were driving the few remaining wargs from the cliffs. Snake ignored them and hurried to his stallion. He removed the rear scale section to inspect the bite. It was bad. Deep punctures left his horse trembling.

A shadow fell over him and he looked up at the man and horse. He didn't need to be told to know he was of the Rohirrim. Snake could see by how he looked down with understanding and sadness. They loved their horses as family and for Snake Valarauko was all he had. The man looked back before jumping down from his steed to help Snake.

The Rohan soldier looked over the wounds. "You are the one the elves name Angulócë, the fire-snake?"

He hadn't looked up at Snake, too intent was he in caring for the wounded stallion.

"Who are you?" Snake asked as his companion stood.

"Elfhelm, Marshall of the East Mark." With Snake's help he had Valarauko on his feet. "You are the one they name a Snake. I know your steed. He is strong of Roheryn and Snowmane stock. He will weather the journey without further care."

Snake replaced the mail wondering what salve Elfhelm had put on the wound. Even if Snake did not trust the men of Rohan he knew they would never harm a horse and certainly not a colt of their king's stallion.

"Mount up. We ride." The Marshall rode off and Snake mounted up trailing after though he did not force Valarauko beyond what speed he was in comfort.

_Valarauko is the Quenya word for Balrog which literally translates to demon or beast of might._


	3. Angulócë

Snake walked Valarauko into the stables of Helm's Deep. The fortress was impressive. It had also been oppressive. The walls soared up in tiers but there was no escape. The Snake hoped that the king was wise and knew what he was doing. All these thoughts passed while he unsaddled his horse. The armor hung over the stable doors as he rubbed down the sweating animal.

"Mithril." The voice was wistful and deep. Snake turned and didn't see anyone. Walking to the stable door he looked in both directions before seeing the dwarf staring at the armor.

"Where did you acquire it?" There was curiosity and maybe even accusation in the voice.

"I won the commission from a dwarf." Snake replied as he started tending Valarauko's wounds.

"How?"

"I won a drinking game." Snake smiled at the dwarf who had entered the stable to examine the head piece of the armor. The burly man grumbled and snorted about cheating. Snake chuckled.

"It wasn't a matter of stamina but speed. Who was first to drink the small barrels. Dwarves savor ale too much to out drink a man."

That got the dwarf laughing because he knew Snake was speaking the truth. The dwarf left and Snake finished the care of his horse, feeding and watering him. Snake settled his armor and headed out into the fortress to see what was being done.

He walked among whispers but Snake had endured worse. He wasn't here to appease the people. He walked past boys who were putting on armor. It would be a slaughter and Snake came to a stop frowning at the boys who could barely carry the armor they wore.

"Angulócë."

The voice was questioning and the words spoken without the twist men put on the Elvish. Snake expected to see an elf but instead was a man as road worn as he was. Snake's one eye worked over the approaching man.

"It does me well to see we have a man of skill at our aid." The man stood beside him looking down at the same scene Snake was concerned about.

"You're the only one." Snake replied bitterly.

"Reputation precedes the truth across the lands." The man with him smiled.

"Hmmm." Snake snorted. "What are the odds?"

"No better than what you've already faired."

Snake nodded and looked over the people in the fortress. "There's no escape from this place."

"Even if we could run I don't think escape is possible with what is coming."

"Mordor does not grow weary of the hunt." Snake sighed and gave his companion a questioning look.

"Aragorn."

Snake's expression remained steady. "Strider the ranger. I've heard about you too."

"How did you survive the onslaught on your home?" Aragorn's curiosity was apparent in his voice.

"I didn't" Snake replied before walking away from the ranger's presence. 


	4. The Son of Glóin

Snake sat on the wall smoking a pipe. He was looking out over the land and back into fortress. He could see the battle, how the attack would effectively come. He knew the ways of Mordor's war. Snake took a long thoughtful draw from his pipe.

"From whom did you win the armor of silver-steel?"

Snake knew the voice and he smiled turning to straddle the wall. The dwarf stood there with his axe. Snake had seen many dwarves and honestly he was more for their company than the elves unlike the rangers.

"Glóin at Erebor." Snake took another draw from his pipe glad to have a break from his thoughts. Recognition and surprise spread in the dwarf's expression. "You know him?"

Snake waited letting the smoke curling out as he breathed.

"You speak of my father." The dwarf seemed flabbergasted. "You… You... Bah."

Snake cracked a smile. "Which of his sons?"

"Gimli. I am. You are that man who came from Dale?" The surprise passed and it seemed the dwarf knew a lot about his travels.

"Yes." Snake turned back to look out on the plains before the Deeping Wall.

"I heard you were dead. Hunted by the orcs of Mordor."

"Looks like you heard wrong." The smile reappeared in Snake's expression.

"No surprise. Good axe is all you need."

Snake let out a quiet laugh. He did like the mind of the dwarves. It was much more like his own stubborn cockiness than any of the other races. "Rather a sword. Leave the axes to the dwarves."

A call came up from the King's advisor and Snake turned to look down on the gathering people. Snake tapped out his pipe and slid off the wall. "We survive. I'll buy the first round."

Snake smiled at Gimili as he stood.

"You'll buy three." The dwarf called with their usual drinking cheer. 


	5. Rohan Heroine

Snake watched the ranks marching toward the wall as the rain started. He knew it would be an advantage to the foul things they would fight. They were born of mud and muck. The screams started. The scare tactics. Snake knew them well and held fast with a notched arrow. The growls turned feral and the charge came. Snake waited. He steeled himself against the hell that was coming. Elves stood beside him when he let loose. Arrows flew through the night. There was no need to aim as the mass was so thick with Urukai that a blind man could hit them.

The ladders were coming to the front and Snake called to his fellow. "Ladders! Take down the ladders."

Snake started aiming for those carrying the ladders but there were too many. He tossed the bow away and drew his blade. Snake moved along the archers to a ladder head and jumped up on the wall blade in the air. It was a move of defiance. As he hacked through the Urukai that made for the wall. He was in the midst of a stampede of the foul smelling bastards. Nothing stopped him and he screamed as they did caught up in the fury of battle. He was seasoned for war on the blades of the devils that were before him.

The explosion caught him off guard hurling him into the air. It was his way to catch himself and he rolled up as he hit the ground. Snake came up dazed but he saw the breech gapping in the Deeping Wall. Snake ran for the mass coming as he saw the dwarf jump into the mass. Battle fury burned hot as Snake cut into the mass of stinking flesh.

Snake was in the thick of it when he saw another warrior. They were clad in lavish armor but the horse pattern he caught a glimpse of told him that they were of Rohan. He pushed his way through the wall of enemies as they moved in to surround the lone fighter. The call was up to retreat but for some reason Snake refused to leave this one behind. There was more to this fight than the need to survive. He has memories of Dale burning after their onslaught had been pushed back. For Snake this was an act of revenge as well as survival.

Only the gods could know how many he slaughtered on his way to the lone Rohan warrior. Numbers were of no value the only thing that mattered was he stood and they fell. The warrior was in such a frenzy that Snake had to dodge one of their blows. It was in that moment he caught the sight of something that changed the gravity of this situation. It wasn't a warrior but a warrioress. Snake was not of the mind that women couldn't fight but his honor still demanded he stand for her.

"We got to go, Baby."

"Never" She screamed over the fray.

Snake shrugged and put his back to the savage woman. If she wanted to stand and fight who was he to argue? He would rather fight than run even when the numbers kept swarming in.

"Angulócë!"

He heard the elf's call and hazarded a look. The swarm was thickening to the point that he knew they wouldn't last much longer. He turned grabbing her arm which she instantly shook off.

"Come on!" He screamed dodging a blow and striking low.

"Go if you must coward. I will fight them alone."

That pissed him off enough that he would have no more of her surly behavior. "Sorry sweetheart."

She glanced at him and Snake threw her over his shoulder. Turning he started trying to make his way to the stairs with the others who were retreating.

"Put me down" She was beating on his back.

"Do us both a favor and watch my back." Snake was having trouble keeping his footing in the slick mud with the squirming woman. He barely made it to the stairs before slipping. He tossed her on the stairs and she immediately moved to go around. Snake cracked her on the ass which won him a look of indignation. He didn't care.

"Get. NOW!" Snake pushed her and finally she ran the stairs, Snake on her heels and hell coming up behind.


End file.
